Gravity
by tsukigomori helel
Summary: She had given up on basketball after middle school, but here she was the manager for Seirin High school's basketball club. Why was she doing something that she supposedly hated? Well she supposed it must have something to do with Kiyoshi Teppei. He was their center and his gravity was pulling her in whether she liked it or not.


Well here's another fic but only because I can never seem to finish anything. I'm sorry I can never do anything when it comes to writing. I get ideas and I start them, but then I can never finish them. But maybe. Just MAYBE I can finish this one because Kuroko no Basuke is actually my favorite. Who knows?

* * *

She never talked to them before her second year of high school, she was only a bystander, an onlooker in the distance, but she never missed a game. She stayed after school to watch their practices from the door, but she never talked to any of them. It wasn't as though she didn't like any of them, no, in fact she looked up to them. Them being the basketball players of course. She admired them for their hard work and perseverance even though they were a brand new team. She just couldn't bring herself to talk to them though, even though she wanted to become their manager and help them in any way possible she just couldn't do it.

She was scared.

No, she was terrified. She didn't want to become attached to them, become close to them. Become their friend. Because if she became their friend, she could get hurt again, have her heart torn in half all over again. She didn't want that, so she kept her distance, she stayed far enough away that they wouldn't notice her, but she couldn't stay away anymore. She was drawn to them like a moth to a flame. She was especially drawn to their center, Kiyoshi Teppei. He was the most honest player she had ever seen and she couldn't help but admire him the most. She wanted to be like him in a way, but she ignored her feelings about him and continued to watch the team from a distance.

Kirisaki Daichi, a team that had Hanamiya Makoto, a player that she couldn't help but hate. He was a player that if Kiyoshi was considered the most honest player, then Hanamiya was considered the most dishonest player. A genius that took pleasure in watching others fail, he was a monster. He was the cause for everything.

He was the reason why she could no longer stay on the sidelines.

Everyday she would go to the hospital he was staying at. Everyday she would go to the nurse's station and see if anyone else was visiting him, or if he was awake. If someone else was there then she would leave, if he was awake she would leave. She would only visit him when he was alone and asleep. She couldn't risk talking to him.

Today was different though.

She walked in, nodded to whoever she passed, she came up to the desk, "Good morning. Is Kiyoshi-san awake?"

The nurse who was working nodded, "Ah, yes Teppei-kun should be asleep still. I don't understand why you never stick around to talk to him though Tanaka-san, I'm sure he would love to talk to you. He always asks us about the brown sugar candy you leave behind."

She blushed slightly, brushing a strand of hair back, "Ah, no I would rather not speak to him, I'm too nervous to actually speak to him. But thank you for not telling him about me."

She bowed slightly before making her way to his room. She slid the door open silently and entered just as quietly, sliding the door closed. She set her bag down next to the chair, plopping down she sighed.

A deep voice broke her from her thoughts, "Hello. Who are you?"

She practically jumped up from her seat, he was awake! He laughed at her, it wasn't a mean laugh more of a good hearted laugh a chuckle of sorts. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you, I thought you knew I was awake."

She was blushing furiously, how could she not have noticed he was awake? He continued to smile at her, a bit confused by her silence then something came to him. "Ah maybe you were just trying to find a quiet place to think? Or maybe you thought this was someone else's room? Well whatever you were doing you can hang out in here for a while if you want, it gets a bit boring sometimes though, I'm afraid I'm not the best company all I ever seem to talk about is basketball.

Do you like basketball?"

His kindness was genuine, a smile on his face the whole time. She smiled at him, it was small but still a genuine smile.

It was his turn to blush now, "ahh sorry am I talking too much? My name is Kiyoshi Teppei by the way."

She tucked another strand of hair back, "It's nice to meet you Kiyoshi-san. I'm Tanaka Naomi. To answer your previous questions: I actually came to visit you, we go to the same high school and I just wanted to see how you were. I actually do like basketball, I don't play though, so I think your company wouldn't be terribly boring. And no, you aren't talking too much."

He gave her a large smile, "I see, I thought you looked familiar, what class are you in? How did you know I was here? Do you want some brown sugar candy? Someone keeps leaving them here and the nurses won't tell me who it is."

She smiled back at him, this wasn't how things were supposed to go, she was never going to talk to him but now from some strange stroke of fate she was talking to him becoming closer. She couldn't back away now even if she wanted to, she was caught in his gravity slowly being pulled in closer and closer until escape was impossible. But she was happy.

"I would love some."


End file.
